


Beautifully Wicked

by EyesOnYou



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, OT9 (EXO), Sex, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnYou/pseuds/EyesOnYou
Series: Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964713
Kudos: 2





	1. Incipit Prologus

_"The world is complex child. You don't know what might happen. One day you can be in the arms of your parents and the next day you could be here with me"_

_He said as he stepped down from his throne. She watched with fearful eyes as he got closer and closer to her. The closer he got the bigger his smirk became. She was suddenly frozen in place, her breathing started to get shorter and shorter as her heart accelerated. He was a lot taller than she was but she couldn't deny how handsome he was either._

_"This is your new home princess. Get used to it" and with a flick of his hand she was suddenly in a dark room with no windows or doors. She didn't know what to do but fall to the ground and start crying. Was no one going to save her? Was she to stay there for the rest of her life? She didn't know and was already welcoming in the thought of death at that moment._

Of course that was centuries ago. She was still living with the king. How she hated him and everything he represented. She was 16 when she was brought into this world and she stayed that same age. Of course she mentally grew up and her body as well. She had stopped growing some time ago. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted it to stop or because he wanted it to stop.

She watched and heard how he lied to her and cheated on her. Tricked her into marriage. How he had more whores than all the kings in the land after all he was the devil. The king of all demons. The ruler of the underworld, some might even call him Hades but he wasn't. He was a bigger entity than Hades but that wasn't important. Nothing ever was these days.

All she did was sit by him when needed and then she was back in her room. Her small space that no one dared to enter not even he could. She heard rumors as to why but rumors are just that, rumors. And she believed non of them.

The only person that actually talked to her was another woman that was married to her husbands brother. She watched as they smiled at each other and loved each other. Even in the open, she would watch how he loved her and respected her. Aurora had become like a mother to her. She was the only non demon in that realm and Lilith was ever so grateful. She had someone to confine in and help her when she needed things.

However, things started to change. She noticed little things at first and then the big ones. Slowly, little by little her heart started to open. Started to see him in a new light. The king with the red bright hair, handsome face, and bright blue eyes. 

How she never realize what was going on, was a journey of its own.

This is the story of how the king found his bride. How he fell in love and how they ruled together for all eternity.


	2. Initium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> DEPRESSION AND MENTAL ABUSE.
> 
> IF IT'S SOMETHING YOU CAN NOT DEAL WITH DON'T READ.

Lilith learned from the very beginning not to question anything and to just go with the flow, especially when the king was involved. Her only friend in all the realms had taught her that. Aurora is everything Lilith wanted to be. Strong, beautiful, graceful but most importantly, sexy. After all that was all her husband needed to sleep with others.

Tonight would be the first night she would go to a ball as the kings wife. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled knowing that she looked beautiful and graceful (all thanks to Aurora of course), yet she still looked small and weak. Putting on a smile, she took a deep breath and slowly let it go. Tonight will be all about her, the future queen.

"Lilith? Are you done?" She heard Aurora say with a knock on the door. With one last look in the mirror, she picked up the bottom of her peplos and made her to towards the door.

As she opened the door, she saw the red color that Aurora was wearing, with a purple chiton. Stunning and utterly beautiful she thought.

"Wow Lilith, you look amazing. Gold is definitely your color, I am sure he will fall to his knees and surrender to your beauty"

Lilith smiled but just like that her happiness was taken away.

"As if my brother would but you do look stunning, ready?" Chen, her husbands brother, said as he raised a hand towards her. With a small smile Lilith took his hand as Aurora took his elbow.

"We will be meeting him at the ball, he had to be there first for an important meeting" Chen whispered as they arrived at the carriage. Lilith could only nod. What else is new she thought.

"Don't be nervous, these balls are always boring. You aren't missing much. You will be with the king for the first 20 or so minutes then either I or Chennie will get you. We only really stay there for the first dance, then we leave. Hopefully, with Chens help, he will let you go early with us. Just stay close and don't talk to anyone." Aurora told Lilith as she fixed Liliths makeup a bit.

"You will also meet our other 2 brothers at the ball, who will be coming to live with us at the palace in a few weeks. Kai and Xiumin. Can't really tell you much about them since it's been a while since I seen them or talked to them. Just note that Kai is a sneaky son of a bitch."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me?"

At this point Lilith decided to look outside and tune them out. She knew they were about to get sweet and lovey dovey. Though she loved to watch, she hated it as well. It made her jealous and she never liked that feeling.

Soon they had arrived at the ball. It was almost like a colosseum but with an atrium in the front with stairs leading to the main doors. Even if you were not invited, it didn't matter, you could still see inside and even take part of the drinking happening outside. The place was lit up with a million stars in the sky and white flowers of different kinds all over the place. Almost like a celebration. 

"Well?" She heard a voice and looked up to see her husband frowning at her with his hand out for her to grab. Lilith blushed and grabbed it as she got out. She noticed him wearing black instead of his normal red and still showing off his chest. They walked up the stairs as she heard people yelling, shouting and even whistling at them. 

Once inside it was even more stunning. Everything inside was black marble and gold. There were candles, floating stars in the ceilings and the even the white flowers made it inside.

"Don't make me look like a fool and close your mouth"

Again she blushed and whispered something that only he could hear. Finally they had made it to the throne pedestal, where two chairs awaited. A black and white one. She saw him sit on the black one and she quickly made her way to the white when she was stopped and pulled to sit on his lap.

"No no, you haven't earned that position yet" he whispered as they both watched everyone dance on the floor and mingle together.

Feeling ashamed she looked down for a bit before looking up and putting on a smile. She wanted to be on her best behavior for him.

"In a few minutes my brothers will come with gifts for you. You will receive them and thank them with a kiss. You will then be taken by the maidens to change into said gifts and then come back here. Whatever it is you will wear it with pride. We will then receive more gifts from my friends which will be taken to your room. Then there will be the first dance of the night. For now be a good girl."

"Yes sir" she casually whispered as she heard trumpets sound at the entrance. There she saw two men. One with green hair and another with purple hair. Lilith looked to the left real quick and saw Aurora looking troubled next to Chen. Before she knew it both men were in front of her.

"Brothers! You have blessed me on this sacred night with your presence. To what I owe this honor?"

"It is us that are blessed by the king himself. We are here to congratulate you on your wedding and to gift your bride with a warm welcome to our realm" said the one with the green hair as he looked up and smirked at her.

"My lady, I present to you my gift. It is not much but it comes from my lands and the purest of gold. My name is Xiumin and it is an honor to finally meet you"

"My lady, my name is Kai, the youngest of the family. I present to you my gift. The brightest and purest diamonds my land has to offer along with a little surprise. I hope you will love it"

Lilith felt a small push on her back and stood up. She took a step down and took Xiumins gift first. He rose up as he looked at her smiled at her.

"Thank you lord Xiumin" she said as she went to kiss his cheek put he quickly went for her lips. Kissing her for a good 3 seconds before letting go and smirking at her. She then felt him nudge her to Kai. Lilith quickly cleared her mind and went in front of the youngest.

"Thank you lord Kai" again she took his gift and went to kiss his cheek but he took went for her lips but he took longer than 3 seconds. She felt his tongue dance with hers for a bit until they heard someone clear their throat. She quickly bowed to them and then to the king before making her way to the maidens waiting for her.

Feeling flushed she didn't even notice that she was already naked and they were dressing her in her gifts until she heard one of them ask her to bend forward. That is when she noticed what Kai had given her and why Chen called him a son of a bitch.

She was wearing a mini fishnet dress covered in diamonds. She was bare for all to see. Her breasts and her privates but that wasn't the worst part. The little surprise he spoke of, was a dog tail. She almost told them no but then she remembered how angry he would get for not following orders. For not accepting the gifts.

"Don't worry, we still stretch you out and put oil. That way it will not hurt as much my lady" one of the maidens said. Slowly Lilith nodded her head and bend forward while holding a chair. After a few minutes, she felt the plug enter her. They quickly fixed her hair to put on the hair clip Xiumin had given her. The last thing was the other gold item Xiumin had given her, gold heals.

Apart from her new look, she was wearing bright red lipstick instead of the pink she had on. She counted to 10 and made her way outside. 

As the maidens walked her through the halls and out to where the king was she heard whistles coming her way and vulgar words making her stomach drop. As she got closer to the throne she could see Kai smirk and whisper something to his brothers. Xiumin rolled his eyes as Chen looked angry. However her eyes made their way to the one person she wanted to impress and as she got closer his smirk began to grow.

He padded his leg for her to sit. She turned around and felt a small tug on her tail. Making her squeal and sit on his lap. He leaned closer and whispered something only he could hear.

"Just like the bitch you are."

For the next 20-30 minutes she stayed on his lap and kissed random strangers on the lips. One playing with her nipples and another smacked her ass. Before she could even sit down he came right behind her and told her she would be sitting down while everyone started the first dance.

Just like that he swent down the dance floor. He picked a random girl from the crowd and started to dance with her. Xiumin then went downstairs to dance as well. Soon everyone was dancing, the only person not dancing was her and Kai.

"Yeah I can be a dick but my brother can be an asshole. Sorry babe"

Soon Kai too went to dance. While all she could do was smile as she watched everyone else dance. Her eyes were on him. Watching as he whispered something to the girl and seeing how flustered she looked. She watched as his hand grabbed her ass and how he started to kiss her neck. Looking away she noticed how everyone else started to do the same. That's when the rumors started to circulate her mind. How he would go to orgy's and fuck women and men senseless. How he would get countless of females pregnant and here she was. Shown as a 'bitch' with no one touching her. Watching as the floor slowly moved from dancing to fucking.

She saw as Chen and Aurora started to go at it too. So much for leaving early with them. She watched with a smile on her face. Nothing hurt her more than to see him looking at her while smirking as he fucked the girl and fingered another. He mouthed something to her and her heart broke.

No matter how much she tried, she would never be worth a damn to him. She would always be worthless.

But still she held on and just kept smiling. She didn't know how long she waited but she made sure no one noticed when she left.

As soon as she got home she went straight to her room and somehow the door vanished. Leaving her locked in her room. She took off the presents she had worn (some a bit harder to take off) and showered as soon as possible. When all was done, she laid on her bed with her eyes closed. Sooner or later pounding on the wall was heard.

But like always she turned it out and the room got colder and darker. Then all noise was gone, leaving her alone.

She had been there before. In a depressing state, this time she didn't know how long it would take to get out of it. Not even Aurora could help her now.

This is her life and she deserved every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know long wait! But it's finally here!!  
> This will be very different from all my other fics and I hope I can do it justice.  
> There will be 8 other fics connected with this one but all in due time!
> 
> I'm pretty sure ya'll know who her husband/the king is but let's leave it a mystery for now!  
> Until next time!


	3. Tempus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> MENTAL HEALTH  
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS
> 
> DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH THE WARNINGS.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there or if she even fell asleep. It wasn't until she heard pounding on her walls that she opened her eyes, hearing a female voice calling her name. Her heart felt numb and she wasn't sure why she was feeling like this all of a sudden. Why wasn't she used to this? This wasn't new and she knew, she knew so well. That he would never change.

"Lilith? Please open the door"

Lilith looked up at the wall before turning her back to it. Eventually she decided to get a blanket, it got to cold for her to handle. She hoped that the wall would never make the door appear but as usual, the door appeared letting in whoever was calling her.

"Oh my gods! Lilith! It's freezing here!!"

She didn't move or answer as she felt the persons hand touch her forehead.

"Oh gods, you have a fever. Come on I have to take you to the human medic we know"

But it was futile. Lilith wasn't moving and somehow, the room made her weight heavier than usual.

"CHEN!!" the female screamed as she tried to move Lilith or even try to pick her up. She could hear someone sobbing as she closed her eyes. Ready for the darkness to take her but it never came.

She heard a commotion from far away and somehow felt someone picking her up from her bed. They were whispering to her but she couldn't truly hear them. Whoever it was, they sounded scared. This time she wanted to open her eyes and see who it was but somehow, as hard as she tried, it never worked. Slowly she submitted to the darkness.

____

"She is doing fine, we just have to let her rest. Let her stay here in the mortal realm. You can come and visit everyday but for now, let her be"

Lilith over heard someone speak as they were walking away. She heard a door close before hearing a subtle peep every few seconds. Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes before letting out the breath she was holding in. Looking around she noticed that she was in a hospital. Waiting a few more minutes, Lilith decided to sit up to take a good view of the outside world. Wondering if it was true, what the person had said.

With difficulty she was able to sit up and look to her right. There she saw huge buildings around her. The sun seemed like it was setting leaving a beautiful hue of colors in the sky only to realize, there were islands floating in the sky. Some had water falls falling into the air as others has roots from trees weaving in and out of the bottom making sure to hold the tiny island together. Not only were islands floating but there were tiny cars floating. Huge animals that were myths in her time, flying around.

Her breathing quickened. There was no way, that they were in the mortal realm. Just no way. Looking to her left she saw the machine that was now beeping loudly and in a very fast past. She heard a door slam open as her heard turned to the sound and saw multiple people running in. Her breathing started to get shorter and shorter. Barely able to get oxygen in her lungs. Until someone took her face into their balms and looked straight into her eyes. Somehow, every other noise was flushed out of her hears. The only thing she could hear was a heart beat and his voice that made her heart flip.

"It's okay, just listen to me breath and my voice. Come on, in and out. If it helps listen to the heart beat too. Try to follow it"

Quickly she nodded to let him know she was trying and soon it started to work.

"That's it, good girl. Now go slower, bigger breaths. That's right. Keep going"

She closed her eyes as she was trying to get her breathing under control when finally she was able to hear everything else in the room. Feeling the warm hands leave her face, Lilith opened her eyes and saw his full face. He looked very familiar she just couldn't figure out who. 

"Hello Lilith, My name is Yixing and I am your doctor"

Looking away from the handsome stranger she looked to the other man that spoke to her.

"My doctor?"

"Yes, your friend Aurora brought you here with her husband Jongdae. They currently went out to get food but they will be back shortly. Why don't I check your vitals just to make sure everything is okay?"

Lilith wasn't sure what to think about. Was this really the mortal realm? The human world she grew up on? She started to look to her right when the blinds where brought down by the stranger.

"Don't want you getting scared by looking outside again. I'll leave you two alone" he said with a smile as he left with a few other nurses.

____

It didn't take long for the doctor to check her and in that time, both Aurora came back. The doctor went out to talk to Aurora as Lilith stayed in her room with Jongdae.

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"Should I?"

Jongdae laughed and went to sit next to her as Aurora opened the door and walked in after locking the door.

"She doesn't recognize me!" the male exclaimed with a frown on his face.

"Of course she doesn't you look different in the mortal realm when we have to mingle with humans. Especially with Yixing. You are lucky my brother is an angel"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I'll be heading home now. I'll be back in a few"

Lilith watched as Jongdae got up and went to a door. He knocked on the door 5 times before opening it to reveal a dark shadowy room. He walked through the door frame only to disappear into the shadows as the door closed. She heard a click only to see Aurora open the door again. This time, instead of shadows, a bathroom showed up.

"That was Chen. Looks different in this realm doesn't he?" Aurora smiled as she walked to where Jongdae or rather Chen was sitting. As she sat down she took Liliths hand into hers before looking up at said girl.

"We were really worried about you. All of us just kinda went a bit crazy. We had to bring you to the mortal realm for a doctor to see you and heal you. I thought that you had died, I just, lost it. I don't want to lose you"

Lilith tried to smile at Aurora only to lay back on the bed and look up at the ceiling. Were they ALL really worried about her well being?

"Lilith, please don't hide. Talk to me. I know things for you are way different than my situation but that doesn't mean that I won't understand. Unlike the king and Chen, I know all human emotions very well. I still remember the feelings. Whatever it is, small or big, just talk to me"

"You wouldn't understand" Lilith whispered.

"Then try me. How will I know if you don't try? You are like my little sister and I want to be there for you and look out for you. Just talk to me"

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. Even the first time I saw him, I couldn't control it. My heart, my whole being just naturally went towards him and I knew in that moment that I was so in love with him. Even before he spoke to me or said anything. Even when his eyes changed to a vermillion for a split second. I just knew and there was nothing that could be done."

"Wait.... you're in love with the king? Lilith, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's stupid and annoying and frustrating"

"No, it's not. If I had known I would have helped you, to keep the hurt out of your heart. Gods, I hate this so much"

"Me too."

They stayed in silence for a bit before Yixing came in to check on her on last time for the night.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked her as he made quick notes on her graph.

"Just my head"

"That's normal, you have been asleep for more than 2 weeks. You also did move a lot faster than you should have but don't worry, it should go away after a few hours, if it doesn't just call a nurse and they will get you some medication for that. Anything else besides that?"

"Just a bit hungry" she whispered.

"It's okay. Don't be ashamed. For now just soup, fruits, water and maybe bread. We don't want to go too heavy too soon. It can harm you if we do. Now, I am just going to check your vitals one last time and then you won't see me until tomorrow"

Lilith answered all the questions she was asked and did everything she was asked to do. Once he was done writing all the notes down and taking a few pieces of papers from her graph and file. He stood in front of them both with a smile on his face.

"Well, it seems like your body is healing fast. I can see some irregularities but nothing to worry about. If anything happens I'll trust that my sister will get me or call me. Other than that have a good night"

Just like that he left. Lilith then turned her head to Aurora with a questioning face.

"Your brother? Since when do demons have siblings and a human at that?"

"How about this, I go get you food and when I come back with it, I will answer all your questions. I was just given the okay to do it... well most of your questions."

___

After what seemed like forever for Lilith, her food was now gone. The moving table was in the corner of her room with her food tray. All she had now was a small plate with sliced apples as Aurora came back with a cup of water and put it on the nightstand. As she was sitting down she spoke up.

"Ask away" 

Lilith didn't know where to start. There were so many questions she wanted to ask from Aurora's personal life, to why Chen looks different here but as she sorted through her day something came to her as she looked towards the window, only to see the blinds were still down.

"What year is it?"

"Ah, he said you would be asking that first. Well if you must really know its 3021. If you really want to see the outside world again, you are going to have to wait until Yixing comes back and makes sure you are mentally prepared for that"

"Why 3021?"

"Because that is when my brother is alive. At his prime as a doctor and also because it's the year he started his own hospital and it's not as busy as the other years"

"So your brother is human?"

"Well, not really. Umm, there's something you don't know about me. There is history on Chen and I that I can't really talk about here in the mortal realm. Anything goes in the mortal realm, anyone can hear and anyone can go back in time and screw everything up. So I will wait to answer that question when we go back home."

"Wait, what do you mean by anyone can hear and time travel? Wait.... hold on, I was born in 1988...... I'm older than you?!?!?!?!"

"Again, let's hold off on the personal questions but I can answer realm questions and time travel questions! So sit tight and listen up because just thinking about this is making my head hurt a little bit.

To make things a little bit more simple and more understanding think about realms as if they were planets. The mortal realms solar system. You have the sun in the middle and the planets circling outside right? So the mortal realm is the sun. Everyone watches it, listens to it and plays with it.

While you were human, you know that there were different believes. Different religions and different practices. Think of those as different realms. Christianity, Hinduism, Judaism, Taoism, Shinto, Spiritualism, Satanism, Wiccan... not the same thing as Satanism, Pagan, Norse Mythology, and so on and so forth. Each one of those have their own planets going around the mortal realm. There are thousands of realms out there, maybe even millions. However, if a religion or believe is the same as the other, they might be the same diety which then means there will be only one planet or realm in our terms.

All other realms can travel in time in the mortal world. They can change events in history but it can only be done once and with consent from 2/3rds of the realms. However, there have been numerous of times when realms have done what they pleased, like with Hitler to give you an example. Of course there are rules to traveling and no realm is about these rules. You can find them in the travel portal. Every realm has one, the rules are posted there so no one forgets. Some of them are needed others are stupid.

To make you understand time travel, I have a perfect example but I would have to wait until we are back home to tell you. I know it's a lot of information but now that you know how it works. Next time we bring you to the mortal realm you will know what not to ask or say. We all have enemies but we also have allies. You will get to meet them one day. For now, either I or Chen will be with you until you are given permission to fly solo on realm hopping"

Lilith didn't know what to say. It was a lot to take in especially when you are a tiny human whose world just expanded into a bigger galaxy than she thought. Her head started to hurt a bit more, the more she thought about it. She turned to Aurora with another question going into her head.

"Well what about the mortal realms solar system?"

"What about it?"

"I mean, theres space. Big, huge, black nothingness out there with other planets, galaxies even. This planet here, it isn't the only one is it?"

"No, that is why I said there could be millions of realms but we don't dwell on that. Once you learn about realms, time travel and such, it becomes a bigger hole and you start to question your self if your realm is like the mortal realm where others are watching and controlling everything. The more you think about it the bigger the headache. That's why we don't dwell on it too much and the fact that we can time travel also helps, there are no rules in our own realm for time traveling. So far no one has come to the King with anything different from what we know has happened and what should happen in the future. Then again there is no time for us, We don't die, nor do we create. Well, we don't you are still the only human in our realm, so you can create. Like I said we don't dwell on it to stop the headaches"

"I think.... I am just going to sleep now. My brain is over working now"

"Sounds like a plan. If you wake up in the middle of the night, don't worry if you see a man sleeping next to you. It will be Chen if the king doesn't send his other brothers to look after you."

"I'd rather Chen"

"Me too, now let's get you ready for bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story and others in the series, Hair colors will differ when going into different realms. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters.
> 
> Just a little filler chap to help with the realms thing. It will come in handy for future chapters and future series.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
